


It Will Always Hurt

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [188]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e17 Heart, Guilty Dean, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Sad Dean, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurt. It would always hurt. But that's the price he payed for being a perverted bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Always Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 17 Heart
> 
> I'm sorry, this sucks.

It hurt. It would always hurt, no matter how hard he tried to clue his little brother in, he would never understand how much he adored him.

He started breaking when Sam went to Sanford, and he meet Jessica. He wanted to like her, he really truly did. But he couldn't help the sour taste in his mouth when he saw the way Sam stood next to her with his arms around her waist. He was destroyed when he found out Sam slept with Madison.

He was angry. Really, really angry. He wanted to scream and throw fits and demand to know why his brother,  _his own brother_ , would want to hurt him like that. But then he remembered that Sam didn't know what his big brother was a sick, horrible person. He didn't know that his brother was desperately in love with him.

It hurt. It would always hurt. But that's the price he payed for being a perverted bastard.


End file.
